With you
by RedTori90
Summary: Another attempt at songfic. After the death of his partner, Deidara finds himself listening to a song which brings back memories of Sasori. Song - With you by Linkin Park. Appologies for missing words and if it sucks. Not sure what to put this under


**With You**

**Our appologies if this songfic does not come out right, or if it plain sucks. This is not our speciality**

**XxXxXxX**

It had been a few months now, since Sasoris' death. Life had gone back to normal straight away, for most of the Akatsuki. All but one that was. Deidara.

He had been partnered up with Sasori for so long, he hadn't known a day without him. The two were opposites, but that just made things interesting. At least Deidara didn't hate Sasori, like he did Tobi.

Speaking of Tobi, he had disappeared; something about going to see Zetsu, before going to meet up with Pein. The boy would be eaten alive if he made a wrong move.

In his bored and pained state, Deidara decided to listen to some music. He switched on his CD player, and pressed play, not bothering to see what CD was in the machine

_I woke up in a dream today_

_To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor_

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to where I'm not anymore_

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react_

_So even though you're so close to me _

_You're still so distant_

_And I can't bring you back_

It was strange, how the song words seemed to reflect his mood every morning. It had been like this since Sasori had died. He had only been his partner, but Deidara thought that the two of them had managed to establish a friendship between them.

_It's true the way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

Deidara was unsure of how he felt. Only that he had felt certain warmth with the puppeteer. The red head had been the closest to a friend in this organisation, and even though he had not admitted it, he had felt the same coming from the red head.

Now though, he had lost his friend. He felt lonely, but strangely could still hear Sasoris' voice, whenever he attempted his art, or when he yelled at Tobi, calling him a Baka, or a brat.

_I'm with you _

_You_

_Now I see keeping everything inside_

_You _

_Now I see_

_Even when I close my _

Deidara had known that Sasori felt emotions, and had opinions. But he was always good at keeping things locked up. The thoughts were visible, to the blond, yet not clear as to what they were about. Nearly every time he closed his eyes, Deidara saw an image of Sasori, sitting at his work bench, not doing anything but looking into space. A distant look would cross his face, before returning to its emotionless state seconds afterwards.

_I hit you and you hit me back_

_We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still_

_Fine line between this and that_

_When things go wrong I pretend that the past isn't real_

_Now I'm trapped in this memory_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react_

_So even though you're so close to me _

_You're still so distant_

_And I can't bring you back_

The two of them would always get into arguments, which resulted in fights. It was understandable, that the two of them would have so many fights. They had different opinions on art, were both stubborn, and both were bad tempered. At least there were some things they had in common. Sometimes it led to fighting with fists, mostly in the base though.

Trying hard not to hurt the other so bad it would cause trouble for a mission. Only Sasori could never feel the punch Deidara delivered, and because he was made of wood, Sasoris' punches would always hurt Deidara, no matter how gentle.

Sometimes their fight would lead to Deidara remembering his past. Something that had gone wrong. He would try to shrug it off, and Sasori, seeing this would try to avoid any more fights with the blond for a while.

Upon remembering those times though, he wished he could have them again. They gave him meaning, they took the boredom away, and they showed closeness between the two artists. After all, friends did fight, but only because they cared. If they didn't, they wouldn't have cared what the other one said.

_It's true the way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

_I'm with you_

_You_

_Now I see keeping everything inside_

_You _

_Now I see_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_I'm with you_

_You_

_Now I see keeping everything inside_

_You _

_Now I see_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_No matter how far we've come_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_No matter how far we've come, I_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

No he couldn't

He couldn't wait for tomorrow, for he had a mission. To protect Itachi from his younger brother, Sasuke. He knew Sasuke had the eyes. Just like Itachi, he had Sharingan. Tobi would be pushed aside in this fight. He knew that he would have to use his last resort in order to stand a chance, but he was gonna have some fun first.

_I'm with you_

_You_

_Now I see keeping everything inside_

_You _

_Now I see_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_I'm with you_

_You_

_Now I see keeping everything inside_

_You _

_Now I see_

_Even when I close my eyes_

Just you wait Sasori, I'll be with you soon enough. This life has no meaning if I'm to wear nothing but a frown, and be uninspired when it comes to my art. Now I really can't wait, my friend.

A smile crept on his face. The first one in months.

_"I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_With You"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**L:** Well this was our second attempt at a songfic

**Tori:** But we can't help but feel it went terribly wrong

**L:** Anyway that is for others to decide. We don't really know if this was the right song to use, or if the story fits the song, but we couldn't be bothered to change it.


End file.
